Patapon 2 Missions
This is a list of Patapon 2 missions. The page includes links to each mission's respective article and Video Walkthrough. __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Prologue: Return of the God Walkthrough As the story of Patapon 2 opens, Patapons and Zigotons work together to build a ship to sail across the sea to find IT at Earthend. Hatapon remembers events from Patapon through a thought bubble. You (their God) have left them to travel the sea on their own. After 49 days and 49 nights at sea, they are attacked by an unknown sea monster and their ship is sunk. Patapon Oath "I hereby pledge to honor and keep my promise to be the Great Leader of the Patapons and help them reach Earthend. I will not stray from my goal, even in face of death or great peril. Even at moments of weakness, I will keep the beat and feel the rhythm of the earth. From this point forward, I promise to keep my pledge and take this drum of courage and be the Mighty Leader I was meant to be...This is my oath." Sign and Seal the Contact After signing, you can name your god or import a Patapon 1 Save Game Data. If you import the data you get the following: * The name of your god from Patapon 1. * All the materials. * The ability to get random equipment you had in the Save Data, from the Tochira Beach chest when there is a thunderstorm. * Being able to evolve Rarepons without evolving prior forms for Rarepons in the first game. Then you can choose to use Easy Mode, this loosens the timing window and allows for more Just Timings. Finally you get the Pon drum (drum of bravery), symbolized by the color blue and bound by the O button. Reunion Hatapon, washed up on the beach, prays for the return of the Patapon's Mighty Leader. Strike the Pon drum four times in rhythm to responds. The game explains that 4 beats in one measure is a command. Hatapon doesn't know what to make of what he just heard so do it again. Then Hatapon realizes that you have come back and hands you the Pata Drum, which he had protected with his life. The Pata Drum is symbolized by the color red and is bound to the Square button. Then you get to practice the first command, Onward. This command is Pata-Pata-Pata-Pon. This moves the entire army forward. After you enter the command the army repeats the command back. After four beats, repeat the command and the army will respond. Now you are able to go look for the three Yaripons. After this, you will encounter Meden and some Karmen. You cannot attack yet, so just keep advancing. They will retreat and Meden will follow you to the end of the Mission. Once completed, like the rest of the games, the Prologue Mission becomes Unavailable, and rather Replaced by the First Acctual Mission. Story-Line Missions List Mission 1:Hunting on Tochira Beach Mission 2:Exploring the Juju Jungle (Once) Mission 3:Destiny at Nanjaro Hill (Once) Mission 4:Defenders of the Mater Sprout Dodonga Boss! See here for more info. Mission 5:Karmen Fortress in Usso Forest Mission 6:A Noble Death Replaced by: Mushrooms in Nyokiri Swamp. Mission 7:Mochicchichi's Counterattack Mochichichi Boss! See here for more info. Mission 8:Gong's Trial (Once) Mission 9:Wicked Acts Centura Boss! See here for more info. ' ' Mission 10:Battle at Mt. Gonrok Replaced by: Fog On Mt.Gonrok Mission 11:Fortress at Ejiji Cliff Mission 12:Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky (Once) Mission 13:Sky Castle of the Gods (Once) Mission 14:Two Karmens Replaced by: Ewe and Bunnies At Bryun Snowfield ''' Mission 15:Awakening in Neogaeen Ruins '''Dogaeen Boss! See here for more info. Mission 16:Through the Wall of Ice Fortress level with akumapons and a few karmen. Mission 17:Defeat Frozen Life Form Manboth Manboth boss! See here for more info. Mission 18:Shining Star and Black Star (Once) Optional Mission:Primordial Fangs in Manbo Ruins Manboroth Boss! See here for more info. Mission 19:Memories Opened by the Underworld Gate Mission 20:At Ground Zero (Once) Mission 21:Evil at the World Core Goruru Boss is back! See here for more info. Mission 21:Undying Bird at Melala Volcano Fenicci Boss! See here for more info! Mission 22:Crossing the Korakan Desert (Once) Replaced by: Mystery Of Smokestorms In The Desert ''' Mission 23:Beast of the Korakan Desert '''Zaknel Boss! See here for more info. Optional Mission: Mystery of the Smokestorms in the Desert Mission 24:Battle at Ekkora Oasis Mission 25: Masked Country and Three Generals (Once) Mission 26:Raging Jungle Guardian Shookle Boss! See here for more info. ' ' Mission 27:Absolute Despair (Once) This Mission isn't supposed to be completed! Mission 28:Retrieve the Zigoton Catapult! (Once) Mission 29:Nomen, the Shieldbearer (Once) Mission 30:Kimen, the Spearbearer (Once) Mission 31:Hukmen, the Staffbearer (Once) Optional Mission:Defenders of Kunekunel Dokaknel Boss! See here for more info. ' ' Mission 32:Parabola Of Hope Mission 33:Rescue Meden (Once) Mission 34:The Underworld's Newest Weapon Kanogias Boss! See here for more info. Mission 35:Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt Optional Mission:Living Fortress Ganodias Ganodias Boss! See here for more info. ' ' Mission 36:Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole ORMEN KARMEN BATTLE! Mission 37:Downfall of the Patapons Dettankarmen Final Boss! See here for more info. ' ' Patapon 2 Epilogue Non-Story Line Missions List *Invincible Majidonga In The Fog: Foggy days only. Boss: Majidonga ' *Great Dinosaur Kacchindonga: Snowy days only. '''Boss: Kacchindonga ' *Training: Obstacle Course: Replaces Searching the Juju Jungle. *Training: Nanjaro Hill Course: Replaces Destiny at Nanjaro Hill. *Mushrooms in Nyokiri Swamp: Hunting mission. Replaces A Noble Death. *Poison Skewer Beast Darantula: Kill a Babatto on Mt. Gonrok to unlock. '''Boss: Darantula *Fog On Mt.Gonrok- Hunting mission that replaces Battle at Mt. Gonrok. *Ewe and Bunnies At Bryun Snowfield- Hunting mission replaces Two Karmen. Kill a Pekkora to unlock the Dogaeen boss battle. *Mystery Of Somokestorms in the Desert- Replaces Crossing the Korakan Desert. Hunting mission. RAIN JUJU NEEDED. *Hot White Claw Cioking- Unlocked by defeating General Hukmen. Defeat to earn the DonChaka song. Boss: Cioking. *The Grey Rainbow, and the Other Face- Final unlockable mission. Defeat Dettankarmen at Level 3 and collect Grey Rainbow to unlock. Boss: Zuttankarmen. Patapon 2 World Locations *Tochira Beach - 1 Story Mission, 1 Hunting Mission *Juju Jungle - 1 Story Mission, 1 Training Mission *Nanjaro Hill - 1 Story Mission, 1 Training Mission *Dongara Ruins - 1 Story Mission, 3 Boss Fights *Usso Forest - 1 Story Mission, 1 Fortress Mission *Nyokiri Swamp - 1 Story Mission, 1 Hunting Mission *Sutten Plains - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Gangoro Wasteland - 1 Story Mission *Boyayan Basin - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Mt. Gonrok - 1 Story Mission, 1 Hunting Mission *Dachara Ruins - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Ejiji Cliffs - 2 Story Missions, 1 Fortress Mission *Momokun Cloud Sea - 1 Story Mission *Sky Castle Amattera - 1 Story Mission *Bryun Snowfield - 1 Story Mission, 1 Hunting Mission *Neogaeen Ruins - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Ice Forest Shalala - 1 Story Mission, 1 Fortress Mission *Kochikachi Lake - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Tink Ravine - 1 Story Mission *Manbo Ruins - 1 Boss Fight *Demon Gate Bababaan - 1 Story Mission, 1 Fortress Mission *Barabaran Crater - 1 Story Mission *World's Core - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Melala Volcano - 1 Boss Fight *Korakan Desert - 2 Story Missions, 1 Hunting mission, 1 Rescue Mission *Korakan Hot Sands - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Ekkora Oasis - 1 Story Mission, 1 Fortress Mission *Kunekunel Ruins - 1 Boss Fight *Menkame Jungle - 2 Story Missions *Guguchoppa Ruins - 1 Boss Fight *Mecchaku Jungle - 1 Story Mission, 1 Boss Fight *Karmen Gate Sokshi - 2 Story Missions, 2 Fortress Missions Redirect/Optional Missions *Great Dinosaur Kacchindonga *Karmen Usso Forest Fortress *A Noble Death *Hunting On Nyokori Swamp *Angry Mochichichi *Gong's Trial *Centura Hidden In The Fog *Battle At Mt.Gonrok *Fog On Mt.Gonrok *Invisible Monster Darantula *Karmen Ejii Cliff Fortress *Sky Protector Pharmantura *Sky Castle Amantria *Blizzard in Bryun Snowfield *Mother And Child At Bryun Snowfield *Dogaeen, Lord of Nature *Through The Wall Of Ice *Huge Manboth At Kochikachi Lake *Shiny Star And Black Star *Ancient Guardian Manboroth *Duel At Bababan Gate *At Ground Zero *Underworld Servant Garuru *Firebird Fenicci *Past The Kolakkan Desert *Zaknel, King Of The Desert *Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert *Big Battle At Ekkora Oasis *The Karmen Generals *Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle *Great Despair *Retrieve The Catapult *Karmen General Nomen *Karmen General Kimen *Karmen General Hukmen *Mighty Dokaknel *Parabola Of Hope *Rescue Meden *Underworld Machine Kanogias *Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt *Living Fortress Ganodias *Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole *The Great Cursed Dettankarmen *The Other Side Zuttankarmen *Patapon 2 Epilogue es:Misiones de Patapon 2 Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Missions Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Hunting Category:General Gong Category:Karmen Category:Akumapon Category:Walkthrough Category:Rarepons Category:Zigotons Category:Hoshipon Category:Hero Category:Themes